


Unbreakable

by NontanLazers



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NontanLazers/pseuds/NontanLazers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some short (or not) stories about your life with all the Undertale characters. May or may not include Sans and the reader getting shippy later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is hanging out at the park when she is encountered by a few monsters. Warning: my puns are literally shit. Poop. Crap.

You were so tired. it was a long day after school, and you were finally off for the summer break. A freshman in college and you were already worked to the bone. Sure, it was less classes per day than high school, but the work was intense. But, you were finally in your own apartment with a suitable job that paid you enough money to live off. With the money you were given per month from your oh so generous parents, living was quite comfortable. A 19 year old college freshman living (rather comfortably) on her own. The sound of that was quite nice, in your opinion. Well, enough of your life story.

It was a nice day. A rather hot day to be honest. You decided it would be a good idea to go a park. You started to call it wisteria park at some point, because of the huge wisteria trees that was in it. It was your favorite place to go, and often times when you wanted to be alone you found your peace under one of the big beautiful trees in that park.

While sitting on the bench, you admired the scenery. Listening to the sounds of children laughing, adults talking, and just about anything. The trees swayed gently in the wind while the sun practically beamed down on everyone. The wind felt nice, but the sun was almost too over powering so you still felt hot as fuck.

Then something really caught your attention. There were a few kids running around. Now this alone isn't enough to catch your attention. They were monsters. And no, you weren't trying to be rude. They were actual, legit monsters. You didn't listen much to news or read newspapers much, but you heard about monsters finally being free from somewhere called the underground. It didn't bother you at all. The whole monsters being on the surface thing you mean. You didn't judge anyone based on what they were, monster or otherwise. You personally haven't met any, but it would be interesting to.

 ****Then you remembered. There was a school that just opened, and it was for both humans and monsters. It was about 3:30, so they must've been coming out of school. You smiled at the thought, a bit happy that monsters and humans could live in peace. Sometimes, that is. There were people who pretty much hated the monsters, who would do anything to harm them or get rid of them. It filled you with rage, the fact that you couldn't do much about it.

 ****But oh well you said, trying to rid your mind of anything upsetting. Well (un)fortunately the thought was out of your mind, all thanks to something hitting you smack in the middle of your face. Just the shock was enough to make you fall off the bench. Not even in pain, just in shock. The glasses that once sat on the bridge of your nose were on the ground beside you, thankfully not broken.

"Oh my god all you alright?! I'm so so sorry!" You looked up, and there were multiple people standing in front of you. Well, monsters to be exact. A reptile-dinosaur(?) monster, two skeletons- one tall and skinny, the other one shorter and chubbier? If that was even possible for a skeleton. A fish like monster with an eye patch over her eye, and a human. The human looked young, no older than 10. You rubbed your eyes a bit, finally getting back on your feet.

"I'm fine." Was all you managed to say, as you put your glasses back on. The monster apologized looked even more flustered and upset, and you realized you must have been glaring.

You softened your gaze. "I-It's alright, honestly. I'm not even in pain..." was all you managed to say before you stumbled back onto the bench, feeling majorly dizzy all of a sudden.

"Oh god, are you alright miss??" She cries again, while the others look at you worriedly. "I-I'm just a little dizzy, that's all. I'll be alright, I think..."

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. If I wouldn't have tried to challenge Undyne into seeing who could throw a rock the farthest (Please forgive me I couldn't think of anything that would hit reader..)

"Alphys please. Calm down for a sec." This time the fish monster looking lady spoke, trying to calm the other one down.

"Hey, you alright kiddo? This time the shorter skeleton spoke to you, and even though he was grinning his eyes showed concern. 

You nodded, rubbing your head a little. "I'm alright, just a little dizzy. And I'm not a kid!" He chuckles, and it almost seems as if he's smirking. You roll your eyes, pushing your glasses up. Not because they were slipping or anything, just out of habit. As soon as you start to say something, your stomach grumbles, making you stop mid syllable. "Dammit I'm hungry," You mumble. 

"Hey hungry. I'm Sans." You slowly look up to the smaller skeleton, who's name you assume is Sans. Your eyes narrow, as you try to process what the actual fuck he just said to you. 

"Did you just..."

"Indeed I did." He chuckles lowly, and you sigh.  _I swear to god if he makes puns like this all the time I cannot imagine how they deal with this shit._ _  
_

"SANS. STOP MAKING PUNS." The other skeleton spoke/yelled. He looked annoyed to the bone. _Took the words right out of my mouth..._

The dino-reptile monster lady stepped forward awkwardly. "Hey! I-If you're hungry, maybe I can treat you to something, since I did just accidentally hurt you. Think of it as a sorry sort of thing.." You stutter a bit, trying to talk, but nothing comes out. You just sit there spacing out.  _Oh no I couldn't make her buy me anything i'd feel so bad I mean I am hungry and stuff but I don't like people paying for things for me. I don't even like it when my parents help me pay for rent oh god how can I possibly agree to a stranger buying me food. I means she looks so nice but i feel so bad what do i say-_

"HUMAN. ARE YOU ALRIGHT? HAS THE HIT TO YOUR HEAD CAUSED ANY DAMAGE?" You're shaken out of your thoughts once again by the skeleton asking you questions, obviously concerned that you just spaced out.

"Oh um, sorry about that. About the food, I'd really like to but I feel bad accepting the offer..." 

"Oh no don't worry about it! I don't mind at all. I'd feel bad if I didn't do it.." Ah, you pretty much had to at this point. She already felt bad and would feel bad if you didn't say yes. 

You stand up, giving an inaudible sigh. 

"Uhhhhhh okay... I guess I can let you buy me something." 

She smiled, nodding as you all walked off to somewhere to eat. Oh, you didn't even know this was the start of something much more bigger and better.


End file.
